Supper Revelations
by girlinblue17
Summary: While having supper, Omi becomes suspicious of Kimiko and Raimundo's actions. What are they hiding?Set right after Omi gets back from the past Time After Time and sees the Xiaolins with Clay as the leader, but before they retrieve the Lao Ming Lone Soup.


Hi everyone! This is just strictly one chapter, but I don't think it can be called a one-shot.:p Anyhow, thanks first to Beany 413 English Girl, Lyoko Warrior, Cursed Destiny, mwth06, AyumiHamasakifan1, princssgrl1881, and rai4ever for the lovely reviews. You guys rock!

Anyway, please do R & R this one.:p Thanks, y'all! This is set right after Omi got back from the past and before the Dragons recover the Lao Ming Lone Soup from the wall.

**Supper Revelations**

"Hey, Omi, you never told us what happened when you went to the future?" The Xiaolin warriors were having supper, and Kimiko couldn't resist asking him the question.

At that, Omi choked, and had to be hit hard several times on the back by Clay before he could even begin speaking again. As it was, his voice came higher than usual. "Well, the future is… mooost futuristic," he said lamely.

The three other Dragons looked at each other, looking weirded out. "Urm, I reckon that's how it's supposed to be, pardner," Clay said, tipping his hat at Omi, and went back to his food. He was more interested in the baby back ribs that were right in front of him than the ensuing conversation. _After all_, he reasoned to himself, _there's bound to be more fighting than the cows in my daddy's rodeo. Juggling pigs sure builds up my appetite._

"Uh, right," Raimundo said, shaking his head. That's not what interested him in the least. "So, was there a leader in that future?" he asked eagerly, standing up and supporting himself by spreading his hands on the table.

"Raimundo," Kimiko said suddenly, "You've got rice on your cheek." With that, she grabbed her napkin and was about to wipe the food off his face when she caught the look of the Dragons of Earth and Water. Clay was so surprised that he even dropped one of his precious honey-roasted ribs.

Raimundo quickly covered for her. "So was there one?"

Omi was looking at them suspiciously, but when reminded of the topic, his face fell. "Yes, there was," Omi oddly looked subdued, looking at his plate.

"Oh, who, who?" Kimiko said enthusiastically, dropping her napkin in her eagerness to get them to forget what happened just a few moments earlier.

"Kimiko." His voice was hardly above a whisper.

"YES!" she said, pumping her fist in the air. Clay looked disappointed, and while Raimundo had the same expression, his was mixed with an odd fierce pride.

"I knew you could do it, Kimiko!" he said, hugging her, who hugged him right back. They didn't look the slightest bit uncomfortable – at least, until they saw the looks on the faces of Clay and Omi, and then things looked dicey for the Dragons of Air and Fire. They jumped apart quickly, and Kimiko, giving a grin wider than usual, tried to salvage the situation.

"Heehee," she said, scratching the back of her head. "Was I a good leader?"

Omi looked at them even more suspiciously. _Something's moldy in Belgium, _he thought, ignoring the little voice in his head that was nagging to him that there was something wrong with that line. Looking at Kimiko's eager face however, he was dragged back from his train of thought. How could he tell someone, who was like his sister, that she just about ruined their future when she became leader? He was still debating with himself of what words to say so as not to hurt her, but his face betrayed him. No matter how many times he boasted that he's the Master of Deception, he's still completely honest, and his expression said all that he couldn't. He bowed his head.

"Oh," Kimiko murmured, biting her lip. His face betrayed him, and him bowing his head confirmed what she thought. She also lowered her head.

"Hey, Kimi, it's ok," Raimundo said gently, holding her right hand with his left. "It hasn't happened yet, things could change."

"Ahem." Clay's cough broke the two back to reality. For the third time that night, they broke apart, both blushing furiously.

"There is something much different from you two," Omi said, squinting at them in suspicion.

"It's just the time travel, Omi," Kimiko said quickly, with Raimundo bobbing his head furiously in agreement.

Omi wasn't convinced. Sure he was naïve, but not to _that _extent. He continued to stare furiously at the two, who increasingly grew redder at the looks Omi was throwing at them. Clay, meanwhile, acted as if he wasn't concerned with how things were going, turning his full attention back to his ribs.

"Mmm-hmmm," he said with relish, biting into the food. "You really should try this pardner," he mumbled to Omi through a mouthful of mashed potato, spraying bits everywhere. "It might help you grow taller. Aunty Mae used to feed me the exact same thing." He emphasized the last few words by shaking his fork at Omi, scattering even more food.

Omi ignored him, as he ignored the bits of food that were slowly making a pile above his head. He was still staring, his arms crossed, at Kimiko and Raimundo, who were both valiantly looking at anything and everything else but the small yellow guy in front of him.

Dojo suddenly crawled in. "Hey, has anybody seen my yoyo?" The dragon said, looking around the jars and inside the drawers in the kitchen. "I want to see if I could get more chocolate by trading it and…" He turned his head at the table. "Why is Kimiko eating with only one hand?"

"Maybe it's a trend," Clay said, waving his fork once more and showering everyone in the vicinity. "Raimundo's doing it also."

"Oh yeah," Dojo said absent-mindedly. He scrounged around some spice jars, "Maybe it is a… WAIT A MINUTE!"

"Yes, wait a minute!" Omi growled, hopping on the table and standing in front of the two Dragons who looked as if they wished they were anywhere but at the Xiaolin kitchen at that time and place. "What's that in your hands? Are you sneaking some Shen-Gong-Wu out of the vault? Vomit it up!" He yelled. Kimiko and Raimundo turned slightly green, but still kept their hands under the table.

"I think he meant 'spit it out," Clay said, taking pity on the two, who really did look like they were about to throw up. "Anyway, I'm mighty curious myself what you're hiding," he rumbled, his ribs forgotten for a few minutes. This is getting to be far more interesting.

"We're not hiding anything!" Raimundo blustered.

"Yeah! We don't have anything in our hands!" Kimiko affirmed, but still keeping her left hand under the table, the same as Raimundo's, but his the right one.

"Well then, BRING THEM OUT!" Omi yelled at the two of them.

"You didn't have to yell that loud, little dude!" Raimundo said, rubbing his ear with his free hand. "We're just in front of you!" Beside him, Kimiko looked dazed, little swirls appearing in front of her eyes. Raimundo waited until intelligence slowly crept back in her eyes, and then he raised his eyebrows questioningly at her. Still somewhat stunned, she looked at him for a few seconds before she slowly nodded.

They slowly raised their hands to reveal…

Their other hands clasped tightly together.

"I feel cheated," Dojo complained, crawling out of the kitchen.

Clay meanwhile, was doing an odd jig. "Whoo-whee! Took you long enough!" He hugged the two surprised Dragons, and then began dancing again, waving his arms about.

"You… knew?" Kimiko choked out. She felt as if she's been knocked out, but whether from Clay's reaction or still from Omi's shout, she wasn't quite sure.

"Hotdog, you two were as obvious as corn on summer!" Clay chortled, still dancing around.

Kimiko and Raimundo gave each other blank stares. They had no idea what Clay meant, but it sounded pretty bad even then. They were still looking at each other when their eyes caught a gleam. They'd forgotten someone!

"Um, Omi?" Kimiko said questioningly, kneeling down beside the bald monk. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, little guy, is this ok with you?" Raimundo asked, placing a hand on Omi's shoulder. The kid might annoy him a lot of times, but he's still his friend.

Omi didn't say anything for a long time, just staring at his shoes. Finally, he raised his head, and the others were astonished at the tears glistening in them. Even Clay stopped his dancing to look at the little guy.

"Does that mean you'll be leaving the Temple then?" Omi whispered. The others suddenly understood. He's been the only young one in the company of old men in the Temple until the other Dragons came, and the thought of losing his friends was unbearable to him.

"Oh, Omi!" Kimiko exclaimed, throwing her arms around the surprised monk. Pulling back, she looked at him. "Of course we won't leave you!" She exclaimed, answering his unspoken question, and she was rewarded by a big grin. If he had hair, she would've ruffled it by now.

Omi felt himself flooded with happiness! He's not going to be alone, after all! He then threw a look at Raimundo, mutely asking for confirmation. The Brazilian, who went and got water for them, handed the glasses and then knelt down beside the two. He then nodded his head, smiling.

"We won't leave you or the Temple, Omi," he said sincerely. "We've got Dragon duties, you know, saving the world and stuff." He then took one of Kimiko's hands. "Being with Kim is a good thing," he continued. "We talked to Master Fung while you were time-traveling, and he said that our being together could even make our powers stronger." He took a sip of water and then smiled at Kimiko, who smiled right back. They became lost in each other's eyes, drowning in pools of green or blue.

No longer upset, Omi was just delighted at hearing the news. _Hah! _he thought, _they need all the help they could get to make them stronger! I, on the other hand, am strong enough for the two of them! _Grinning at the thought, he thought he'd be charitable with the two. "So," he said, still smiling, "When is the baby coming?"

Raimundo accidentally spurted out the water from his mouth. "What baby?" He asked wildly, his eyes growing big and looking around as though looking for one.

"Omi, what are you talking about?" Kimiko asked the little guy in one of her rare moments of calm and peace. Telling the news made her more relaxed, as if a great weight has been taken from her shoulders.

Omi looked back and forth quizzically at the two of them. "But one of the monks said that if a boy and a girl get together, they would have a baby, which will be delivered by a stork! Maybe it's going to come tonight!" He yelled excitedly, running at the door and staring up at the sky as if expecting a stork to actually fly over the Temple and leave a precious bundle.

Raimundo and Kimiko simultaneously slapped their foreheads with their hands. Really, the monks were good in fighting and meditating, but in other things…

"Come on, Omi," Clay said, laughing. His good humor was restored even if he didn't finish his meal. "It's like this…" and in so saying, led Omi out of the kitchen. Kimiko wished fervently that the cowboy could explain everything to their clueless little friend. Glancing up at her boyfriend, she was surprised and more than a little suspicious at the odd smile he was wearing.

"What?" She asked in irritation, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Nothing!" Raimundo said hurriedly. Kimiko might already be his girlfriend, but she's still got the firepower to burn him to a crisp if annoyed. He stood, pulling her up as well.

"Come on!" He urged her instead, pulling her in the direction of the training grounds. "If we hurry, we can still train the new technique Master Fung was talking about!"

Kimiko grumbled, but trotted beside her boyfriend. "At this rate, you'll be the new leader!" Raimundo just laughed. They were stopped for a few moments by a high voice that said,

"What do birds and bees have anything to do with it? They're too small to carry babies!"

Laughing aloud, the two continued to jog towards the training grounds. _Forget about tomorrow and who gets to be a leader, _Raimundo thought, looking at Kimiko, _right now, I could take anything in the world. _


End file.
